


A Stuffed Penguin on Christmas Day

by Moonykins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Oswald overdoes it on Christmas Day and Ed gives him a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of a post over on tumblr by Riddlerbird. You can blame them entirely.

Christmas that year was a quiet affair. Oswald had given everyone a week's vacation and he and Ed had the mansion to themselves. Of course this meant that the job of cooking Christmas dinner would fall on Ed and thankfully the man was all too grateful to tackle it head on. Oswald did what he could to help, acting as an assistant, but Ed did most of the work.

Looking back, they probably should have realized that they had gone a bit overboard. Two people could not possibly eat a small turkey, a bowl of stuffing, mashed potatoes, mushrooms, dinner rolls, asparagus, and stuffed artichokes by themselves. Still, they had prevailed and worked their way through what they could. Oswald had only begun to regret it once he waddled his way to the couch to relax as Ed cleaned up.

His belly was bulging beneath the ugly Christmas sweater (which featured a penguin wearing a Santa hat) that Ed had made him wear. It felt hard to the touch and Oswald found that he could barely breathe. He had always had a big appetite but it had only begun getting him in trouble lately. Slowly, he was putting on weight. At first it wasn't noticeable, but now Oswald had gotten to the point that his little pouch couldn't be hidden beneath his suits. Sometimes he got down on himself about it, but most of the time he ignored it. He was far too busy being mayor and working Gotham's crime world to worry about something as petty as his weight.

Maybe he should have started eating less though since his belly was very angry at him at the moment. He moaned, letting his head fall back against the couch. “I ate too much.”

Ed's hand came to rest on his stomach, making Oswald jump. A small hiccup escaped his lips before he settled down, watching Ed's hand working circles over the bulging form of his belly. “Ed! Don't scare me like that!”

“I told you to pace yourself,” Ed chided, looking down at Oswald's stomach. Without warning, he pushed the sweater up, revealing the taut skin to the cool December air. Oswald shivered as Ed's warm hand made contact with his skin, letting out a sigh as Ed began to massage some of the pain away. “You've got such an appetite, Oswald.”

“What're you doing?” Oswald asked, fighting to keep his eyes open. He was feeling so sleepy from eating far too much.

“Helping you digest.” Ed answered, not looking away from Oswald's bloated belly. “Belly rubs stimulate digestion. Not only that, but they're very pleasant, aren't they?”

Oswald hummed in the affirmative, his eyes slipping shut. “That...feels amazing, Ed.”

A smile curled on Ed's lips, his fingers gently poking into Oswald's taut skin, testing its give. “You really stuffed yourself, didn't you?”

“I guess.” Oswald answered, opening his eyes after he felt Ed's lips on his belly. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “Ed?”

Ed slipped from the couch and pushed Oswald's legs apart to sit between them. He placed his hands on either side of Oswald's belly, his fingers lightly gripping at the love handles that resided there. Oswald wondered just when he had developed those. Ed didn't seem deterred though. Instead he started showering every inch of Oswald's pained skin with kisses, making Oswald gasp out loud. He ran a hand through Ed's hair, grabbing it to keep him from going anywhere even though he doubted Ed would be moving any time soon.

Ed's tongue came out to lap at the heated flesh of Oswald's belly, running little kitten licks along what was exposed to him. His hands followed the curve to the front and worked at the button on Oswald's pants, popping it open. Oswald was shocked when the zipper slid down on its own accord, like a hot knife through butter. Had his stomach just done that? Maybe he was a lot heavier than he originally thought. He made a mental note to go on a diet and perhaps start exercising—but the thought flew from his mind the moment Ed began licking at the angry red marks that his pants had left behind.

“Lift your hips up.” Ed instructed some time later. Oswald wasn't sure how long he had sat there gasping from the attention he was being lavished with. He obeyed, lifting his hips as best he could, the heavy weight of his belly working against him. Ed slid his pants and his underwear off of his body, tossing them aside and snuggling in close again. He forcefully pushed Oswald's legs apart, fitting himself in between them, and while keeping one hand on Oswald's belly, he took Oswald's cock in hand. Oswald gasped at the lick to the head of his cock, staring down at Ed who had started taking him in his mouth in by painful inch. Oswald hadn't even realized how hard he was until Ed's mouth was working its magic around him.

Ed held him at the base, pulling out to lick a stripe up the underside, near his vein. Keeping his eyes trained on Oswald, his tongue flitted across the slit at the tip before taking him in completely once more. Oswald threw his head back, chest heaving from a combination of the belly rub and the blowjob. Ed was entirely too good to him.

His cock hit the back of Ed's throat and the bespectacled man swallowed around him, hollowing out his cheeks. A growl tore its way from Oswald's throat and he fisted Ed's hair that much tighter. If it hadn't been hard to breathe with a belly full of food it was nearly impossible with the way Ed was making him pant and moan.

“E-Ed...I-I'm gonna--”

Ed just nodded, though he was unsure if Oswald saw it or even if he cared. He was ready and all he had to do was press a finger to Oswald's perineum. With a cry, Oswald came down Ed's throat, hips rising up off the couch as he rode out his orgasm. Ed greedily swallowed down every drop, milking him for all he was worth before letting Oswald's spent cock slip from his mouth. He bathed it with his tongue before helping him back into his pants, which he left unbuttoned. After dropping one last kiss to Oswald's stuffed belly, Ed climbed back onto the couch and took Oswald into his arms. The Penguin fell limply against him, his eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Ed kissed his lips, prompting him to open his eyes and look up into the beautiful face of The Riddler. “Remind me to stuff myself more often.”

Ed simply replied with a chuckle.


End file.
